Two Sides of The Same Sky
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: Little Tsuna start to experience odd dreams. He dreamed of a girl that looks just like him, in a distant land. The girl too dreamt of him. Soon enough, they realised that these dreams are real… And the person in their dreams is themselves. Yoshi's and Hime's lives became intertwined from that point on, affecting everyone else around them. Fem!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

**Two Sides of The Same Sky**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn X Magi Crossover**

* * *

Summary: Little Tsuna start to experience odd dreams. He dreamed of a girl that looks just like him, in a distant land. The girl too dreamt of him. Soon enough, they realised that these dreams are real… And the person in their dreams is themselves. Yoshi's and Hime's lives became intertwined from that point on, affecting everyone else around them.

Contain: OCs, Female Tsuna

Warnings: Grammatical error, typos

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

 **Discovery**

* * *

 _Tsunayoshi_

Tsunayoshi don't quite remember when it all started. Yet his young mind knew that his dreams are different to his classmates in kindergarten. They always dreamed about superheroes, sweets, giant swings and occasional broccoli monster chasing them. Tsunayoshi did dreamt those kind of things but those dreams are few in between.

Most of his dreams are focused on the same thing. Night after night.

He would dream of a girl.

The girl is not Kaa-san, or the pretty princesses from story books or cartoons. The girl is- well- looks very similar to him. Tsunayoshi was convinced that she's his long lost twin sister or something. But Kaa-san insisted that he is her only child. So young Tsunayoshi wondered. Why does he have different dreams? Who is this girl? If he have to be honest, Tsunayoshi felt like he is watching a TV show. A tv show starring a girl like him and her parents who looked like his.

Over time, the dreams get clearer, and Tsunayoshi remembers more and more.

The girl's name is Tsunahime. (Tsunayoshi will just call her Hime to make things easier).

Hime's Kaa-san shares the same name as his Kaa-san. Nana.

Hime have a father though… His name is Leontius. That is another stark contrast between them.

Their house is different. Their neighborhood is different. There aren't any playgrounds near their home!

Hime's home reminded Tsunayoshi of TV. Okay, not exactly TV but he does remember seeing a similar building featured on screen. The show was… Travel Euroh? Tsunayoshi can't say the last word. He knew that it's a very faraway place that you can't reach with trains or cars.

Hime lives near the sea. Hime wear dresses. Hime don't go to kindergarten. Hime's Tou-san ride horses. There aren't any TV at Hime's home ( the horror!). Then Tsunayoshi noticed that their kitchen is different. No stoves, no refrigerator, no microwaves. Nothing. There is no telephone either.

Young Tsunayoshi wonder how Hime and her family managed.

Whenever Tsunayoshi fall asleep, he would be greeted by the sight of Hime waking up. It's like he's an invisible watcher standing in the same room as her. Then he would watch her go about her day. Playing, studying, helping her Kaa-san cooking and so on. Tsuna can hear what she is thinking even. But those moments are rare. Mostly when she forced herself to eat vegetables ( yuck! ) or drop her doll. One time, Tsunayoshi heard her wishing she could play at the beach with the other boys. The boys don't like her though. They would throw sand at her. Tsunayoshi understand her feelings, having gone through something similar at kindergarten.

(Hime don't learn kanji or katakana or even alphabets. They taught her letters Tsunayoshi never see before. Hime's parents are weird.)

When Hime goes to bed that night, Tsunayoshi would open his eyes the moment her head hit the pillow.

Tsunayoshi is curious.

He tried to tell Kaa-san. He asked them about it on the rare days the strange blond man is home. Kaa-san called him 'Iemitsu' or 'Dear'. The blond man insisted that Tsunayoshi call him 'Tou-san'. When Tsunayoshi told them, they just smiled and pat him on the head.

"It's just a dream, Tsu-kun."

"Even when you're sleeping, you're still playing with your imaginary friend. How cute."

Now, Tsunayoshi admit that there's a lot of things he is clueless about. Like why the sky is blue, why the grass is green, where do babies comes from. But one thing he knows about, and he is very very certain about this.

Hime is real.

As real as Tsunayoshi.

Without him realising, every time Tsunayoshi goes to bed, he would think: 'I wonder what kind of day Hime will be having today.'

And so he dreamt of a girl that looks just like him.

* * *

 _Tsunahime_

Tsunahime is having a peculiar time. Not a fun time, but thrilling. As if she's been naughty but not. It is an odd feeling. Tsunahime is never one to remember her dreams. She could remember snippets of it in the morning but she will forget them all by the end of the day. Nightmares, those linger on longer. Tsunahime remembered that particular 3 days when she was too afraid to go to bed because she dreamt of a creepy pair of eyes.

(It was a moth. Its wings freaked her out so much it later popped up in her dream. It wasn't until Father explained to her what it really is does the nightmare stopped.)

One day, all of the sudden, her dreams turned vivid. Vivid enough for her to remember. And the object of her dreams never changes.

She dream of a boy.

The boy looks so much like her.

He lives in the city (Tsunahime never saw such neat, packed street). Strange carriages made from metal would fill the main street. There are so many strange poles that would lit different colours. Some of the buildings are made from glass! They put odd things behind the glass, ranging from pretty dresses to the weirdest lute she ever seen. Occasionally, the boy would cross paths with dogs. Tsunahime likes dogs. The boy would cry at the sight of them though.

Tsunahime eventually learned that the boy's name is Tsunayoshi.

She call him Yoshi.

Yoshi's parents looked exactly like hers. Yoshi's Father is named Iemitsu though. He is rarely home.

Their home is just as odd as the streets. Yoshi's home is full of…. Things. Odd cabinet filled with ice, a ring thingy that lit up like candles, rectangular object Yoshi's Mother likes to press against her ear. What fascinates Tsunahime the most after Yoshi is the colourful box. The box would glow and pretty pictures can be seen in it. Tsunahime wondered how so many people can fit in it.

Tsunahime was utterly convinced that the boy is her long lost twin brother. The likeness is too great to ignore. It's like staring at your reflection at the mirror. If your reflection have short hair and wear trousers that is. (The boy wear the oddest clothing Tsunahime ever seen). Yoshi's parents could be her parents' twin even! Does this mean they are related?

When she talked to her parents about it, they just chuckled.

"Are you sure it's not because you want a younger sibling?"

"You even dreamt of me! Oh, Father is so happy knowing his darling daughter loves him this much!"

So her parents don't have any explanation either. Tsunahime thought of asking her neighbours but she turn down the idea. Boys don't like her and she is too shy to ask the girls. Asking the other grownups is out of the question.

Tsunahime have to solve this mystery by herself then.

She noticed that her dream began when Yoshi start his day. He would wake up, get changed, have breakfast, then dropped off at some sort of gathering by his Mother. There are many kids wearing the same blue outfit as him. Like her, Yoshi isn't popular it seems. But he still have it better. A couple of boys still want to play with him.

Tsunahime watch him play games and drawing… It looked so much fun. She wonder where she can get those colourful sticks. There are so many toys at Yoshi's place. Toys that can move and talk. Tsunahime would love to play with them. The dolls at the kindergarten are cute too.

Whenever Yoshi goes to bed, Tsunahime would open her eyes. Another new day have arrived for her.

She still don't know what to make of these dreams, but Tsunahime found herself looking forward for them.

For reasons she can't explain, Tsunahime is sure that Yoshi is real.

He truly exists.

Now, every time Mother tucks her in, Tsunahime's last thought would be; 'I wonder what sort of day Yoshi will be having.'

And so she dreamt of a boy that looked just like her.

* * *

 **First Contact**

* * *

 _Tsunayoshi_

One day, Tsunayoshi caught a fever. His body is hot yet he feels cold. His nose is stuffy too. His throat hurts whenever he speaks, cough or swallow. His head felt dizzy. Tsunayoshi hated it when he's sick. The medicine is bitter. He can't go out and play. The only thing he can do is sleep.

Well, at least he can still see what Hime is up to if he fall asleep. There's that.

* * *

 _Tsunahime_

A heavy downpour suddenly fell upon them. Tsunahime was outside when it happened. She was running away from the bullies. By the time she reached home, she was soaked. The chill is bad enough to make her sick. Mother is hovering over her, worried. Father is still away. She dislike being sick. You can't move around. Sometimes people die from a fever too. Tsunahime don't want to die.

At least she will be able to see Yoshi when she's asleep.

* * *

Everything is white.

Everywhere is white, no matter which direction you look.

Two children found themselves lying on the floor. Or are they floating? Who knows.

Two children slowly lifts themselves. 'Where am I?' The two of them thought.

This is not their bedroom. Nor it's the other's bedroom. Where are they exactly? This never happened before. Is this even a dream? Or reality?

Both children turn their head around at the same time. Their eyes meet.

Two child. Both with messy brown hair and brown eyes. They would look like identical twins, if it were not for the little girl's longer hair.

They stare at each other.

"Yoshi / Hime"

A smile grace upon their faces.

They have found each other.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **NO FLAME**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Sides of The Same Sky**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn X Magi Crossover**

* * *

Summary: Little Tsuna start to experience odd dreams. He dreamed of a girl that looks just like him, in a distant land. The girl too dreamt of him. Soon enough, they realised that these dreams are real… And the person in their dreams is themselves. Yoshi's and Hime's lives became intertwined from that point on, affecting everyone else around them.

Contain: OCs, Female Tsuna

Warnings: Grammatical error, typos

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **Drawing**

Now that they know that the other is real, their new problem is how to meet up again. The answer is obvious but to achieving that is the difficult part. Yoshi and Hime met up a few more times until their fever passed. Trying to get yourself sick all the time is just silly. They need to find a time when both of them are asleep. That way, they can meet again.

One day, Tsunayoshi noticed that he understood Hime's texts perfectly. The characters still looks weird to him but he just know what they mean. It's not just that. To Tsunayoshi, they are speaking fluent Japanese. It got him wondering. If Hime is watching him right now, surely she would give him a sign? Tsunayoshi look around his bedroom. He look at a spot where Hime could be standing and wave.

…

…

…

Nothing.

Well, it doesn't hurt to try.

He later on draw a picture of himself and Hime together. They are building a sand castle. Complete with a red flag on top. A rainbow is spread above them. Satisfied with his work, Tsunayoshi brought it down to the kitchen so Kaa-san can put it on the refrigerator. That night, he watched Hime looking for something. When she can't find what she's looking for, she head to the beach. She start to draw on the sand. Hime draw the two of them with cars and horses and a bunch of other animals Tsunayoshi don't recognise.

It's not much but they found a way to communicate.

Now all Tsunayoshi need to do is to buy a new sketchbook.

* * *

 **Letter**

 _Tsunahime_

Father is receiving a lot of letters these days. He always wear a tired expression every time he read them. He would look even more tired after he write the replies. Mother would rub his back and give him a hug. Hime wonder what could be in those letters. Mother always look happy whenever she received one from her homeland.

It give her an idea though. Tsunahime should write Yoshi a letter. She won't be able to give it to him obviously, but Yoshi will be able to read it anyway. Hime is able to understand Yoshi's strange language and characters. He surely be able to do the same. After helping Mother in the kitchen, Hime went to her room and start to write.

 _Dear Yoshi,_

 _Hi! How are you? I really hope you are able to read this. I got the idea to write you a letter after seeing Father and Mother received one themselves._

 _You have no idea how happy I am to have you in my life, Yoshi. It's like having a friend. A brother even. I still don't understand why we dream of each other though. Magic? Father said magic is real. I guess this is magic too. I want to learn more about magic so one day, we can actually meet! Not that dreams aren't nice! But I don't want us to get sick first in order to do so._

 _I have so many questions for you. Where do you live? Why aren't your father with you? How do cars work? Who are those people in the shiny box? Are they trapped? Why do you go to kindergarten? I wish I can come with you. That way we can play together. I'll push your swing for you, Yoshi! Or play Power Rangers! You'll be Ranger Red and I'll be Ranger Pink! And we can draw together too!_

 _Please write to me soon._

 _Love,_

 _Tsunahime_

* * *

 _Tsunayoshi_

That morning, Tsunayoshi went straight to his desk and open an empty textbook. He start to write:

 _Dear Hime,_

 _Hime-chan! Thank you for the letter! We can finally talk!_

 _Is your father okay? Did something happened? I don't know about my father. I guess the blonde man in the picture in the hallway is my father. I don't know why he's never around._

 _Me too! You are a good friend, Hime-chan! I love you!_

 _Colds are bad. I don't want you to catch a cold. If your cold get worse, you will be brought to the doctor. They stick needles to your arm!_

 _Magic? Wow! The magic there is so cool! The magic here usually involves kissing princesses or pulling rabbit out of hat. I'll ask Kaa-san!_

 _I live in Namimori, Japan. Where do you live, Hime-chan? Your place looked like Euroh to me. I don't know how cars work. I know they need to drink oil. The shiny box is called television. I don't know how they work either. Television need electricity. You plug in the cable into the socket. They can be dangerous so Kaa-san never let me play with cables. No, those people are not trapped. Don't worry. I wish you're here too. We'll have so much fun together. You can be Ranger Red! I'm not picky!_

 _Love,_

 _Tsunayoshi_

Since then, they write to each other every night. The alphabets are never a problem. Despite the different forms and rules, both children just gets it. Their mothers are delighted to see their child taking their letters more seriously. Tsunayoshi's Nana mistook Yoshi's as a diary though, because he is always writing on a notebook. He didn't correct her. His Kaa-san would say that Hime is not real. He knows that Hime is very real and that is enough. Hime soon pick up the word (after he explained it to her) and asked Father for a blank journal. Paper seems to be rarer at Hime's place so Yoshi is positively delighted when Hime's Tou-san brought back a leather bound book.

* * *

 **Stories**

 _Tsunahime_

The bedtime stories Yoshi's Mother told him every night simply fascinates her. She have so many questions about them. The evil fairy cursed Sleeping Beauty to a long sleep simply because she wasn't invited to the celebration. The invitation could be misplaced or lost on the way. Why is she so mean? Why didn't the King and Queen apologise to her? Why do they have to burn all the spindles and spinning wheels in the kingdom? Where do they get threads then? Do they just wear the same thing all year round? What happened to the kingdom after 100 years passed? That's so long!

Little Mermaid makes her sad. The mermaid loved the prince so much she exchanged her voice for human legs. In the end, she didn't get him. At least she is not dead. Turning to an air spirit doesn't sound so bad. Air spirits at Yoshi's world help children. They couldn't be bad.

Red Riding Hood confuses her. Why would Red's mother let her go to the woods alone! She should've known that the Big Bad Wolf is there! Even if there aren't any wolves, there are still bandits! No one here ever travel without a weapon. There are wild beasts and bad people out there. Thank goodness for the Hunter. Do wolves there have really big mouth or was Granny that small?

Hansel and Gretel is downright bizzare. White colored stones that shine under the moonlight? They would fetch quite a price over here. A perfect replacement for candles or torches. A house made from sweets? How the house still standing is beyond Hime. And how come their Father didn't notice?! He is not doing a good job as a father.

Or maybe the adults in Yoshi's world are that weird.

And then Yoshi watched Disney movies.

Hime never hear anything so beautiful and upbeat. She would hum the tune every now and then.

And Cinderella's dress. How do they get that sparkly?

Yoshi have some serious explaining to do.

 _Tsunayoshi_

Hime's worlds don't have television or picture books. Yoshi found it sad. Hime's parents are good at telling stories though. Yoshi enjoy listening to them. Hime's Father told them about the mighty beasts in the southern sea, monstrous plants at the desert that get easily drunk, mysterious tribes from the Dark Continent, the giant people who lives in the harsh northern land. They are so exciting!

And they have a school where they study magic! That's so cool! Both children's eyes went wide as Hime's Father start to describe magic. It sounds like cool anime effects for Yoshi. To their disappointment, only people born with it can use magic. Hime asked if they can go see magic someday. They told her maybe someday, when she is older.

Hime asked a lot of questions for his sake. She asked when did Leontius go to all these places. Hime's father simply smiled and pat her on the head. He told her that he gone on a journey a long time ago. He didn't exactly experienced everything he just told her, but he did met a special woman along the way. It was Hime's Kaa-san. They fell in love and Leontius married her. They then returned to Leontius' home country. Leontius showed them his sword. The very same one that have accompanied him throughout his adventures. It is older than Hime and Yoshi. There are signs of use as well. Leontius pulled his sword away from Hime's grasp when she reached out to it. He told her that kids aren't allowed to play with real weapons. Hime pouted (so did Yoshi) but didn't say anything else.

When Yoshi woke up, he wondered about his Tou-san. Kaa-san didn't talk much about him. Yoshi never felt the need to ask before. Sure, it made him self conscious when he saw his classmates with their fathers… But he never really feel the need for a Tou-san.

Maybe his Tou-san went on a journey like Leontius did all those years ago?

* * *

 **Difference**

Leontius was a knight. After years of service to the kingdom, he grew weary of fighting and decided that he had enough. Even though everyone around him advises him not to, for Leontius' skills and influence are too great, the king let him go. The knight had done enough deeds. So Leontius left their country. Years later, he returned with a wife in tow. The king welcomed them back with open arms. He gave Leontius pension and a small house at a coastal town. He could retake his place as a high ranking member of the court or govern his own lands, but Leontius had enough for politics as well. All he wanted is to live peacefully his family. The town is tranquil and far from the political scene at the capital, perfect to raise a family. The pension is large enough that the family won't want anything but Leontius don't want to waste away. So he set up a school for the local children and youths. He take no fees. Leontius teach the students himself. He became a much beloved figure in the community.

Iemitsu manage traffic at construction sites. The job never seem to end. Construction takes time, but every time a postcard arrived (sporadic as they were), Iemitsu is already at some place new. The postcards are pinned to the refrigerator with magnets. The topmost card came from the desert. The one below it from the South Pole. The bottom most and most recent, came from the jungle. The neighbours don't know Iemitsu at all. They know his name, face, and apparently high paying job but beyond that, nothing. Long time residents remembered him being loud and besotted with his new wife. Iemitsu left home as soon as they moved in. He and Nana just returned from their honeymoon. The neighborhood did not miss him. He came back only once to see their newborn son before hopping onto the plane, leaving a tired Nana to take care of the infant on her own. How can you miss a man you barely know?

* * *

 **Shot**

Yoshi's mother is taking Yoshi to the clinic today. From Yoshi's explanation, clinic is where sick people go to get check up. If you got it bad, you have to go to the hospital. Hime's little village only have a midwife and a healer. Only cities have hospitals. The glowing box- television showed the hospital as a white place where pregnant women goes to have their babies. One of Nana's favourite shows is a drama takes place in hospitals. The healers in Yoshi's world wear white coats and carry around weird necklace. Stethoscope. They are called stethoscope. Yoshi called the healers doctors. Their assistants (the ones wearing hats with red cross sign) are called nurses. In tv, the patients would be surrounded by weird sounding machines. The machines would have funny lines on them. If the patient is in danger, it will go crazy or turn flat. Flat is bad.

The hospital fascinates Hime. They cut open people to heal them! The procedure is called a surgery. They make the patient go to sleep first before they tear open the skin and look inside…

Hime prays that Yoshi won't get surgery.

The clinic is much more colourful than hospital. There are portraits of animals on the wall and glass. A playzone on the corner (the toys looked like they are well worn). They have picture books as well. The nurse took Yoshi away to check his height and weight before she let him go play. He grabbed the building blocks.

Hime watches as more kids entered the clinic with their parents. Some looked perfectly fine, some have the sniffles. Occasionally there are cries from further inside. The kids would wince every single time. Not long after the cries subsides, the child and their parent would appear. The child usually in tears or scowling.

Finally, it's Yoshi's turn.

Yoshi turn pale when the nurse called out 'Sawada'. Nana pulled him along and they enter the doctor's office. The doctor is a gentle looking older woman with her hair tied to a low ponytail. She greeted them warmly and start asking questions. Is Yoshi eating his vegetables? Is he drinking enough water? Did he remember to wash his hands? After Yoshi and Nana answered all the questions, Doctor start the procedure. She told Yoshi to open his mouth wide. She listened to his heartbeat. Yoshi shuddered a little when she pressed the stethoscope against his tummy. After she is done checking his back, Doctor went to check her drawers. The nurse went to Yoshi's side.

They are both wearing rubber gloves.

Yoshi grows pale at the sight.

The nurse swabbed a wet cotton on Yoshi's arm. Doctor is holding a large needle attached to a tube.

Oh

Yoshi cries out in pain when Doctor stick the needle into his arm.

So that's what caused the kids to cry earlier.

After she's done, Doctor praised Yoshi for being brave and give him a lollipop. Yoshi managed to thanked her despite the sniffles.

He later told her that the shots are supposed to be immunisation. It's like a long term medicine that strengthen your body so you won't get sick easily.

How fascinating!

* * *

 **Ride**

Hime's family owned a horse and a donkey. They usually keep the animal at the barn. It made sense. They don't have cars or busses so they have horses and carriages instead. The horse is a beautiful chestnut mare with a white streak across the forehead. Her name is Urara. Nana had been the one who named the horse. When they are standing next to her, Yoshi didn't know that horses are so big. The donkey is grey and male. His name is Silenzio, because he almost never make a sound.

Hime's father is teaching her how to ride today. They go to a meadow not far from town. She is still too small so he help her get on. Nana watches her husband and daughter from under a tree. She had prepared a picnic blanket and lunch.

Leontius pick her up and set her on the saddle. Yoshi watches as he instruct Hime the correct way to hold the reins, how to prompt the horse to move, how to to stop, and so on. Yoshi walked along with Leontius. Urara is a good horse. She carried out instructions perfectly.

They take a short break. Nana prepared honey cakes and sausages for their lunch. The family sit down together and eat. Yoshi too sat down at the edge of the blanket. Urara and Silenzio are grazing not far from them.

Leontius told Hime now that she's learning how to ride a horse, she must learn how to take care of Urara. Meaning, more chores. Yoshi giggled while Hime groans. Leontius chuckled at that.

"When you're older, you will get your own horse," Leontius said.

"I will?"

"That is, if you prove to me you can take good care of Urara," He said. "Because Urara, and Silenzio, deserve to be treated with respect."

"Mm!" Hime nodded. "I will!"

"That's my girl!" Leontius ruffled Hime's hair affectionately. "Now finish your lunch so we can resume our lesson."

"Yes!"

Nana giggled.

Yoshi smiled at the scene.

(He ignored the tight feeling bubbling up in his chest.)

* * *

 **Summer**

For Tsunayoshi, summer means changing to shorts, sunflowers, and festival.

For Tsunahime, summer means spending your days at the beach, ripe fruits and dragonflies.

It appears the summer season in both worlds have heat wave.

Poor Hime don't have any aircondition though. Or ice cream. Or an inflatable pool.

At least the beach is close.

* * *

 **Nap**

They have been so silly. The answer has been right in front of them. Tsunayoshi feel like smack a palm on his forehead like cartoon characters do. Better late than never, he guess. So Yoshi and Hime can watch each other's life when they are asleep right? When they are asleep at the same time, they can meet at the White Space (they need to come up with a better name).

It was a hot summer day. It's too hot for Tsunayoshi to do anything. He retreated to his bedroom and took a nap.

He found himself at the White Space. Hime is standing not far from him.

She beamed at the sight of him. "Yoshi!" She pulled him to a hug. Yoshi hug her back, a huge grin on his face.

His Kaa-san wake him up about two hours later. Yoshi almost whined. They were playing! He made note to apologize to Hime the next time they meet. Summer vacation just started. He can take another nap tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that...

* * *

 **Red**

There is nothing in the White Space but that's okay. Hime got Yoshi. Yesterday he discovered a way for them to meet again without getting sick first. A nap. All it took is a nap. So easy!

"What do you want to do today, Hime-chan?" Yoshi asked.

Hime thought for a moment. "Let's do Power Ranger again! I'll be Pink of course."

"You can be Red this time, Hime-chan," Yoshi kindly offered.

"Are you sure?" All boys (in Yoshi's world that is) wanted to be Ranger Red. She never heard of a girl being one.

"Yeah," Yoshi nodded, "It's more fun when everyone can be whatever they want without others telling you you cannot."

Hime stared at Yoshi. Every time the students play Power Ranger, other boys always get the Ranger Red role. Red is the coolest, so it makes sense if everyone want to be him. But every time Yoshi voiced his wish to be Red, other boys always told him no. Yoshi is not cool enough to be Red. For him to offer Red to her….

She reach out for his hand. "Then you wouldn't mind if we be Red together? Two Reds is cooler than just one!"

Yoshi beamed and squeezed her hand back. "You're right!"

In the White Space, there is no need to be cool. Just fun.

* * *

 **Book**

The kindergarten received new books today. These books were donated so they are not new. That is fine. Yoshi have read every single picture books in the kindergarten. New reading materials would be nice. Sensei decided to hand a book to each one of them, so they won't fight. Yoshi stand at the back of the line. He thanked Sensei when she handed the book to him. He hurriedly returned to his seat.

The cover shows a baby in blue onesie holding a purple crayon. There is nothing else. Just the title and lines of purples. The rest is white. It reminded Yoshi of the White Space. It appears to be in English. Yoshi don't speak a lick of English, much less read it. He can still enjoy the pictures though.

Yoshi opened the first page.

 _(He would forever remember that moment. The moment of anticipation. The moment of pure joy. The moment when his world expanded. The moment you found something and it forever stays with you. The moment that shaped your life._

 _This is it.)_

* * *

 **Crayon**

"I want a purple crayon," Hime said wistfully as they lay down on the floor.

"Me too," Yoshi agreed, lying on his back. "I would draw so many things. Like a horse of my own! And a horse for you too! That way we can ride together! Like a prince and princess in stories!"

"I'll draw a pumpkin carriage! And new dresses… A Red Power Ranger suit for you and- And- gosh! I can't choose!"

"Same! Maybe we can draw a playground… Or a theme park!"

Yoshi stood up. He waves his arms around, envisioning the grand theme park, with roller coasters and cartoon animals. There will be a castle for them, like the one in Disneyland.

"Aaaaw, if only I can bring my crayons here!" Yoshi bemoaned.

 _Pop!_

Yoshi and Hime look down on the floor, where there is a box of crayon lying there. They look at each other. Hime picked up a crayon, the orange one. She strike the air.

There is an orange line.

It stays on air.

Two sets of brown eyes widen.

Yoshi follow her example, picking the purple crayon.

They draw lines, spirals, shapes, and so forth. They all stay on air.

"I couldn't believe it," Yoshi hear Hime whispers. "We have not only a purple crayon but other colors too!"

"Yes," Yoshi nodded vehemently. "It's like a dream."

The two of them were silent for a moment before bursting out laughing.

* * *

 **Wonderland**

"Should we name this place?" Hime asked.

Yoshi turn away from his drawing (a rainbow over a sunflower field) to look at his sister. "Name?"

"Yes,"

He thought for a moment. "How about Wonderland?"

Wonderland. The place where Alice fell into. The story still didn't make any sense to Hime. But that's the whole point isn't it? It wasn't supposed to make sense. Just like this place. The only logical explanation is magic.

Hime smiled. "That's a good name. Wonderland. This is our Wonderland."

* * *

 **Tanabata**

Yoshi like tanabata. People write down their wishes on colourful papers before hanging them on bamboo trees. He usually have Nana to write down his wish but this year, he want to write down his wish on his own. It's unfair for him to ask Orihime and Hikoboshi when they can only meet once a year. How many clothes does Orihime's father need anyways? He can make it himself if he just try!

 _I wish for Tou-san to come home._

He wanted to write it with a purple crayon (for extra magic!) but then the lines will be too thick. He has to settle with pencil instead.

When his mother read his wish, she look sad. Yoshi hope Orihime and Hikoboshi would grant his wish soon. He doesn't want his mother to be sad.

* * *

 **Festival**

His father never come home. Yoshi knows that the gods are really busy but surely they can make Tou-san come home? Just for one day? Is his father in the underworld (hell?)? That would at least explain why it took so long for him to get here.

Kaa-san is sad again. So Yoshi asked her if they can go to the summer festival. He would win her a goldfish and two water balloons. Nana smiled and said yes. She dressed him up in yukata and off they go.

He didn't win a goldfish but he did got two water balloons. Yoshi got Nana the orange one with white lines and dots. He got himself a purple one.

The black sky suddenly lit up. Yoshi blinked a few times before realising it's just the fireworks. Colourful lights filled the sky, blooming like flowers. Everyone is looking up to watch them. Nana is smiling.

"Magic" Hime whispers in awe.

"Magic," Yoshi whispers back.

This is magic.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **NO FLAME**


End file.
